


Retired

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Ohana, Retirement, US Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's missed so much and doesn't want to miss anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retired

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: written for the 7/13/13 Word of the Day: Retire at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/). Also sort of a tie in with 'I'd Walk to You If I Had No Other Way' where Steve is rushing to get home for Jacob's birthday.  
> A/N 2: Thank you to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=huntress69)[huntress69](http://www.livejournal.com/users/huntress69/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thtwzjustadream)[thtwzjustadream](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thtwzjustadream/) for looking this over for me!

Steve always thought he'd be in the Navy for life; raising the ranks and serving his country. It's what he was sure his Grandfather would have done if he wasn't killed when Pearl Harbor was bombed.

Having a family of his own, a husband, daughter and son, never factored into his life plan, but that changed when Danny and Grace Williams came into his life; he felt whole and complete when Jacob was born.

Steve vowed that he would always be around for his son...for his family, but he's already missed so much. Since being back in Hawaii and transferring to the Reserves, 14 years now, Steve has missed nine birthdays, four Christmases and various other events due to being reactivated or having to do his Reservist training.

With six months until his son's 10th birthday, Steve decided that it was time to close the book on his life in the Navy. Without telling anyone in his family, he and Jacob took a trip to Pearl-Hickman for Steve to get the papers he would need to file to retire. He worked on them off and on for a few weeks before sending them off.

Eight weeks before Jacob’s birthday, Steve found himself on a plane on his way to DC for some exams, meetings and if he’s lucky, he’ll find the model of the aircraft carrier that Jacob has been begging for. Steve had assured Danny and Jacob, on several occasions since he’s been away, that he will be back in time for the party they’ve been planning.

Two weeks before Jacob’s birthday, Steve received the news he had been waiting for. He was in New Jersey visiting with Danny’s parents when the call came; he would be able to pick up his finalized papers before returning to Hawaii. It was hard not to share the news with Danny’s parents, but he wanted Danny and Jacob to be the first to know and he needed to tell them in person. He also suspected that if he told his in-laws, they’d probably want to get right to work on a big retirement party. Steve didn't have anything against that; he would just rather wait until it gets closer to his actual retirement date. He’s got about 80 days of “vacation” before his official retirement and there were things to be done and other people to tell.

======

Despite the delays, canceled flight and thanks to another traveler giving up his seat, Steve was able to make it back to Hawaii in time for Jacob’s birthday. The party, in true McGarrett-Williams fashion was amazing. Jacob’s friends had a blast with all the activities and were sent home thoroughly fed and high on sugar.

With only their close 'Ohana remaining, Steve gave Jacob, and Danny, one last gift. He watched from across the table as they opened the envelope and read the letter formally stating that one Steven John McGarrett was officially retired from active and reservist duties in the US Navy after 30 years of service.

Jacob looked at Steve with a confused expression. “What does this mean, Daddy?”

“It means he'll never miss another birthday, Christmas, baseball game or football game...or anything because he was on the other side of the world away from you,” Danny replied.

Steve nodded his head. “No more secret missions that take me away from my family for months or years at a time,” Steve smiled. “Always coming home to you and Danno.”


End file.
